


Let’s Pretend

by uniquepov



Series: HP_3ForFun Ficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione comes home to a chilling scene.</p><p><b>Original Prompts:</b>  2) "Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me I meant nothing?"<br/>5) If she took one more step away from him... he couldn't trust his heart not to shatter from the distance.<br/>8) Her blood was his; even as life died in her eyes.<br/>9) The blade gleamed in the light, flashing and spiking against the pallor of her ivory flesh, just a flick away from the pulse at her throat. She lay so perfectly still, scarcely breathing, but it was lust in her eyes.<br/>10) "If I tore my heart out right now and gave it to you, will you stay?" She looked at the blade in his unsteady hand, feeling nothing. "No."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be mine, but JKR generously lets us play with them.

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me I meant nothing?"

“Harry, don’t say such things. You know I love you.”

“Hermione, please; you can’t leave me,” Harry whispered brokenly. “You’re my family.” If she took one more step away from him... he couldn't trust his heart not to shatter from the distance.

She paused in the doorway, hand fingering her wand. “So was Draco.”

The dark-haired wizard howled in grief. “It was an accident!” he wailed.

Hermione regarded him sadly. “It wasn’t, love,” she told him firmly. “You know that.”

Harry’s head came up sharply, and Hermione took a step backward against the fury in his eyes. “He was leaving us! I had to stop him!”

His wife wiped ineffectually at the tears that had started to well up in her eyes.

“Harry,” she began tremulously, “I have to Floo St. Mungo’s. The Healers there will help you.” She began backing out of the room once more, only to have her husband look up from the floor, tears streaming down his face.

“I-I hurt Draco?” he sobbed piteously.

Hermione nodded. “Yes, love. I’m afraid so.” Her gaze darted to Draco’s inert form, lying in a pool of blood on the library floor, eyes wide and glassy. She bit back a sob as a fresh wave of grief washed over her, the noise drawing Harry’s attention.

“Is he- will he be alright?” Harry’s sobs grew louder. “Why won’t he wake up?”

Hermione rushed back to the kneeling wizard to cradle him in her arms. “Shh…shhh…” she crooned, even as she fought to harden her heart against what had to come next.

When Harry quieted, Hermione straightened and moved back toward the door. Harry was quicker, grabbing her hand as she turned and Summoning a deadly-looking knife from where it lay next to her husband’s lifeless body. Hermione, a bit hysterically, wondered if Draco had had any warning before that knife had been plunged into his chest.

"If I tore my heart out right now and gave it to you, will you stay?"

She looked at the blade in his unsteady hand, feeling nothing. "No." Suddenly numb and cold, she had eyes only for Draco.

Harry gave another strangled cry and shoved her against the wall. The blade gleamed in the light, flashing and spiking against the pallor of her ivory flesh, just a flick away from the pulse at her throat.

“You’re leaving me. Like Draco was.”

Hermione gave the tiniest shake of her head, acutely conscious of the blade still pressed against her skin. “Harry, I’m not. Please, love; I’m only going to call St. Mungo’s.”

Harry pressed the knife deeper. A few drops of blood trickled out from the side of the sharp blade. Harry looked at it in fascination. “So red…” he whispered. He looked down at Draco’s pale body and smiled. “He’s only pretending, ‘Mione,” he whispered. His eyes, when they turned back to her, were fever-bright, with a tinge of red haze dulling the normally vivid green gaze.

“Alright, Harry,” she sobbed fearfully. “Maybe he’s only pretending.”

“Play pretend,” he told her simply, before bringing the blade sharply across her throat. Blood flowed from her neck as she sank down the wall to the floor. Harry moved with her, cradling her. Her blood was his; even as life died in her eyes.

Harry looked at the prone forms of his husband and wife, and picked up the knife once more.

“I’ll pretend, too” he told them.

_fin_


End file.
